


Tongue Tied

by nilshki



Series: Take A Picture [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Prompt: AU where person A accidentally sends their nudes to person B without noticing and they’re really good friends but person B didn’t know they were that good of friends and now they’re just really flustered and confused and they try to act like nothing happened to see if person A says anything but they don’t and now person B doesn’t know how to handle this they can’t look person A in the eyes and every time person A tries to talk to them they get all stutter-y and embarrassed and person A is getting really suspicious and eventually they confront person B and person B doesn’t know what to do but blurt it out and they just kinda stand there in silence and person A is at a loss for words so person B tries to say something to fix it and all that comes out is“That’s some solid lighting, though.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Take A Picture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924528
Comments: 16
Kudos: 456





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [kaitlia777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777), more ideas and beta reads from the amazing [godhatesjordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhatesjordan/pseuds/godhatesjordan) and [xpaperheartso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso) !

**Heya bby,, I’m drunk, wanna come over???**

**Attachment: Image**

**Attachment: Image**

**Attachment: Image**

**I’m all ready for youuuuu**

**Come over**

**Pls bby, want you to fuck me**

**Before I pass out??**

**Babe?**

**Fine, forget it, ill call someone else. You’re a jackass, Jack.**

**Pun INTENDED**

**Don’t call me next time you want a hookup**

**THIS is what you’re missing**

**Attachment: Image  
  
**

Eddie wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he did know he did not expect to be woken up by his phone at three in the morning. 

And he certainly did not expect to wake up to pictures of his best friend’s chest. And ass. And dick. _God_. 

The universe was screwing with him. It wasn’t enough that he was falling for his best friend, was it? No, drunk Buck had to go and send him nudes. Nudes obviously meant for someone else. Some dude Buck had hooked up with and wanted to hook up with again. He’s never been this combination of jealous and turned on before. He hadn’t even been positive Buck was into guys, and now he had confirmation. Because Buck had fucked a _different_ guy. Not Eddie. Someone else. _Fuck_. How was he going to face Buck at work tomorrow?

**

Buck walked into the station hungover as hell. He didn’t remember anything after getting on stage to sing, and that was probably a good thing. 

“Hey, Buckaroo,” said Chimney, clapping him on the shoulder. Buck winced and tried not to throw up. “Get home okay last night? Maddie said you were wasted.” 

Buck groaned. “Yes, I was, and now I’m hungover, so if you could stop talking so loudly and let me get some coffee, that would be awesome.”

Chimney chuckled but followed him upstairs. 

He made his way over to the coffee pot, where Eddie was talking to Cap. Eddie went silent as he approached, but he ignored it, reaching around Eddie for a mug. Eddie stiffened as he brushed his abdomen, but he ignored that too. _Coffee. Need coffee._ He hadn’t even put down his bag or changed yet. He dropped his stuff on the floor and dropped onto the couch with his coffee. 

“Rough night, Buck?” asked Cap.

“Just went a little too hard, Maddie and I were having fun and I got carried away. I’ll be fine in a minute, I already took Advil and downed a liter of water. I just need this coffee and I’ll be good.”

“Good, because shift starts in ten and we need you changed and ready to go.”

“Aye aye, Cap!”

Bobby just rolled his eyes in response. 

“Hey, Eddie, how about a refill?” Buck asked hopefully. 

“I, uh, I gotta go get changed too. I’ll see you later.” He ran off. Buck had thought Eddie was already in uniform, but honestly he hadn’t been paying much attention. 

It was gonna be a long day. 

** 

It seemed like they had been out on calls nonstop all day long. Eddie was ready for this shift to be over. Usually he was good at pushing aside his personal shit on calls and focusing on the task on hand. But most of their calls had been relatively minor, and that gave him ample time to think. About Buck, being next to him. All day long. On the scene, in the truck. 

Did they always sit and stand so close together? Eddie had never realized, but he found himself having to move out of Buck’s space multiple times. Work was a bad place to get a hard on. 

At least it wasn’t a twenty-four hour. He didn’t know what he would do if they needed to sleep in the same room today. He needed to go home and get off so he could get Buck out of his head. 

He tried to shower, change, and pack up quickly so he could leave before Buck caught up and wanted to talk. They usually chilled after shifts but Eddie didn’t think he could today. 

He wasn’t fast enough. “Hey, Eddie, wait up!”

He sighed and turned around. And tried not to get too worked up at the sight of Buck in a white t-shirt and jeans, hair still a little wet from the shower. _For fuck’s sake, he’s fully dressed, get a hold of yourself!_

“Hey, Eds, you okay? You’ve seemed a bit off all day.”

“Uh, I’m...fine. T-totally...I’m good.”

Buck just stared at him, baffled. He tried talking more, but it kept coming out in incoherent syllables. 

“Eddie, did something happen? Is Christopher okay?”

That shocked Eddie enough that he pulled himself together. “What, yeah, of course, I mean as far as I know. Haven’t called home yet, but I was gonna on the way. It’s not that.”

“Then what’s got you all worked up?”

Eddie took a deep breath. “You...you texted me last night,” he started.

Buck turned pale. “Shit Eddie, I was so drunk, I don’t remember.” He scrubbed his face. “What...what did I say?”

Eddie looked at the ground. “Well, I mean, I don’t think you meant to text me?”

“What do you mean? Eddie, what did I say to you?” Buck sounded a little panicked. Eddie brought up the texts on his phone and handed to to Buck.

Eddie didn’t think it was possible, but Buck got paler and paler as he read the stream of texts he had sent last night. When he finished, he just flicked his eyes between the phone and Eddie. He licked his lips, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. That happened a couple more times before Eddie took pity on him. 

“Well, you did improve your lighting skills anyway, it was solid.”

Buck gaped at him. “Wh-what?”

“I mean, I would’ve gone for some warmer light, accentuate the curves, ya know? But still, decent, especially for a drunk dude.”

“I-I didn’t take them when I was drunk, they’re the best ones I have so I use them all the time…wait that’s not the point. You aren’t pissed? I accidentally drunk texted you dick pics!”

Eddie smiled. “Nah, man, why would I be pissed?”

“Uh, well, because you’re my straight best friend? You probably weren’t expecting to see my dick?”

“Well, maybe not as straight as you assumed.”

“I mean dude I’m really sorry, I didn’t...wait, what?”

“I don’t mind seeing a dick every once in a while. Especially...if it’s yours.”

Buck was speechless again. Eddie laughed. “What, did I break you?”

“You...you...what?”

“I mean I never knew that you were into guys so I never made a move. But those pictures certainly didn’t help stop my brain from imagining.”

“You...you imagine me?”

“All the time man. Like, seriously, I can’t get you out of my head.”

Buck smiled that confused, unsure smile. “Really? Cuz, uh, I think about you all the time too.”

Eddie blushed. “Hmm, so what should we do about that? I got a couple ideas but I don’t know if you’d be on board…”

Buck grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. He hesitated for a minute, then kissed him.

It was absolute bliss. Eddie hadn’t felt something like that in a long time. Maybe ever. He never wanted to stop kissing Buck.

Buck finally pulled back a little, resting his forehead on Eddie’s, their breath mingling. He smiled, his lips still close enough for Eddie to feel it.

“If it’s at all related to what that was, I’m SO on board.”

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tongue Tied (PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999579) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound)




End file.
